


Wouldn't Trade This For Anything

by curiously_me



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me





	Wouldn't Trade This For Anything

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?"

And then, there are hands on his cheeks and lips on his and he's completely surprised by it. It's softer than he thought it'd be, but there's a hint of steel as well, just daring him to pull away. He doesn't pull away and, in response, he can feel Puck's arms moving around his waist to hold him closer.

It's his first kiss and it isn't how he'd imagined it would be. But, maybe it's better this way. He's not going to complain, not while Puck is holding him like he's something precious.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
